Don't Curse In Front of The Kids
by silverslitherer
Summary: Two little girls and Sam's long hair. Add in Dean's camera and it could only be a recipe for disaster.


**A/N) Okay, so I found a prompt on Tumblr/Instagram of "I want an episode of Supernatural with a little girl and Dean goes out to buy food or something and he comes back and she's braiding Sam's hair." and I really wanted this so I wrote it. ;) Anyways, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Sam and Dean would spend most of their time shirtless. All of their time shirtless.**

* * *

 _Dean POV_

Sam and I burst into the building, loaded. Damn vampire. I mean, I kind of understand when vampires went after hot chicks and you know, adults, but breaking into a fricking orphanage. That's just sick. And from the looks of this place, this wasn't a nice place to live in the first place. It was small. Paint peeling from the walls, torn furniture and it didn't smell too good either. Ugh.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go check the basement." Sam nodded, pulling out his knife and moving into one of the rooms.

I walked into the kitchen, following the staircase into the basement. Jeez, even the stairs creaked. I'd hate to live here.

What I saw downstairs was terrible. 11 pale dead bodies, all must've been 7 or 8. It was disgusting. I was gonna kill this son of a bitch if it was the last thing I did. I looked around the basement, when I heard the shrieking. I ran to find two girls strung up, covered in blood, but alive.

"Help us, please. Before the bad man comes." Said the small one. She was probably 8, while the other one was older, 13 or 14 at least.

"Don't worry girls, I'll get you down." I dropped my machete, pulling out my knife and starting to cut the girls free. I heard banging coming from upstairs, and I started to cut faster. I hate these bloodsuckers. The banging stopped soon after I'd gotten the girls down, and I felt relieved. Nice job Sammy.

I turned my attention back to girls.

"Hey girls. I'm Dean. I'm here to help you."

"I'm Sarah, this is Beth." Said the taller girl.

"Are you the police?" asked Beth, the little girl. I thought of telling them yes, but then I remembered these were orphans. They probably didn't trust anyone all that much, even the police.

"No, I'm not."

"Good. We don't like the police that much around here."

"Good then. Come on, let's get you two cleaned up."

We took the girls back to the motel, as risky a move that was. We needed to make sure there was only one vampire. We let them shower, and they fell asleep soon after then.

"How are they doing?" Sam asked me, walking out of bathroom.

"Considering everything, pretty good. Beth seems pretty shaken up, but Sarah is alright." These kids must've been through quite a bit to survive a vampire attack (even though they didn't know what it was) and be mentally unscathed.

"Okay. You gonna go for a supply run?"

"Yeah, grab some food and some clothes for those two. You stay here in case they wake up." I got up to leave, but Sam stopped me.

"Wait, what do I do if they wake?"

I shrugged, "Turn the tv on, teach em how to play poker."

"Dean, they're kids."

"So? Never too early to learn, right?"

* * *

 _Sam POV_

About 20 minutes after Sam left, Beth, the little girl woke up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm 'kay. My head hurts."

"I'm sorry." I said, and grabbed my phone, texting Dean to grab some baby aspirin or something. Of course, Dean's first question was "what the heck is _baby_ aspirin?" Idiot.

"You want to rest some more?" the brown haired little girl shook her head, but laid back down on the bed, playing with her hair. After a few minutes of silence, she asked me,

"Why is your hair so long? You look like a girl." Oh great. That's just what I needed.

* * *

 _Dean POV_

When I got back to the motel, laughter is the last thing I had expected to hear. But there it was. I walked in the room, to see Sam sitting on one of the beds, having his hair braided by Beth, while Sarah laid there laughing.

"You look ridiculous."

"Why thank you Sarah. I'm so glad you're amused." The little girls laughed again, and I grabbed my phone to send a picture to Bobby and Jo. Sam gave me this dirty look.

"What? I need physical evidence that this moment actually happened." I said, sitting down next to Sarah. "You know, all you need now is some highlights and a bow in your hair, Sammy."

"Shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Don't curse in front of kids."

"You're the one who called me a jerk."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N) Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also, to see the picture edit made for this, go to Instagram onceupona_booklover . It should be up in a few hours. Also, for those waiting for the Demon!Dean Demon!Jo AU, I'll hopefully start writing soon.**

 **I will hopefully update my other stories soon.**


End file.
